


Alpha Centauri

by Shuvuuia



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (Good Omens), Crowley's Eyes (Good Omens), Crowley's Fall (Good Omens), Gen, M/M, Other, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuvuuia/pseuds/Shuvuuia
Summary: The first chapter is heavily inspired by this picture from @asphaloth https://twitter.com/asphaloth/status/1143664437456302080Don't know the artist personally, but oh boy, is that pretty.Small snippets, mostly. Vaguely tied together, but not really anything that would form a longer story. Can be also read individually. Might write more, but we'll see.Can be read as a romantic or platonic partnership. Whatever floats your boat.I love these idiots.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter, a conversation prompting memories. In this setting Crowley can remember all that happened before the Fall. And sometimes he does get nostalgic.
> 
> And I know Proxima Centauri is part of the Alpha Centauri system but shhh, darling, let's just make simple fanfiction. There are literal angels and demons in this fic, so let's not get too hang up on pesky facts, okay?

“May you be forgiven.” Aziraphale said, knowing it wasn’t something the demon wanted to hear. 

“I won’t be forgiven. Not ever. That’s part of a demon’s job description. Unforgivable, that’s what I am.” Crowley huffed in frustration. He wasn’t trying to gather pity points, he was simply stating the facts Aziraphale seemed to have forgotten. 

”You were an angel once.” Aziraphale insisted.

Crowley almost sighed, his shoulders slumping a little. He was tired of having this argument.  
“That was a long time ago.” He said, shaking his head defeatedly. 

\----

He stood in the void, seeing how in the distance Gabriel made flashes of light, already hard at work. Stars and planets were coming to be. He held his hands in front of his face and breathed life to a beautiful and colourful nebula, shimmering between his fingers, forming new shapes and engulfing stars. He smiled while he held it at the palm of his hand.

“Yes. Let’s try something else.” He muttered, while gently tapping the fabric of reality with his fingertip. Each spot he touched lit up, forming a new constellation. He stood back, watching it. 

“Perhaps just a little bit of… Personality.” His smile widened as he formed two new stars. One bigger and brighter and one smaller and a bit dimmer one. He placed them on the constellation before giving them a small nudge. The stars begun to orbit each other, their light seen as one, if you looked from far enough. Something about that too made him smile, the thought of these two stars in the vast universe, still never alone, depending on each other. 

No matter how many things he created after that, those two stars were still always his favourite. He suspected they would always be. 

\----

It wasn’t a quick fall, not as first. It begun with small things. A doubt there, an opinion here. And then the spark, the idea of free will. Lucifer and his gang. And he liked many of their ideas. Not all of them, perhaps, but they were mostly for change and free will, and that didn’t seem all that unreasonable. 

But back then, you could get trouble for minor offences. Like doubt. And of course, there was that rebellion too, that hadn’t really gone as planned. And then the vague sauntering downwards was over, and the rest of it was freefall. 

The first few hundred years were learning. He wasn’t an angel anymore. He had fallen from the literal stars he had made to the lowest of the low. The serpent, a being not even worthy to walk, forced to slither on the ground. Forced to crawl. And even in his other form his wings were black and unable to carry him through the stars. And his eyes, once as bright as the stars he had created, were transformed. No matter how he changed shapes, his eyes stayed the same. Serpent eyes, meant for hunting and hurting. Eyes that would always betray him so he could never fit in with the mortals any more as with the celestials. Eyes unable to see all the colours of a nebula. 

He got used to his wings, he got used to his reduced powers, he got used to being a snake. He never got used to his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know Proxima Centauri is part of the Alpha Centauri system but shhh, darling, let's just make simple fanfiction. There are literal angels and demons in this fic, so let's not get too hang up on pesky facts, okay? 
> 
> Relevant headcanons:   
\- It is actually public information that Crowley was Raphael, but it's kinda embarrassing for everyone so they just wont talk about it.   
\- Aziraphale doesn't know "because he didn't really follow politics back then"  
\- Crowley has wings, but they are mostly for decoration. He can't actually fly with them, because it was a punishment. Aziraphale is adorably unaware of this too.

“Crowley?” Aziraphale asked, lifting his eyes from a book he had been reading. 

“Yes?” Crowley answered. He had been lying on the sofa, his lanky legs on the arm rest, tossing a coin in the air and catching it. He was bored but would still rather hang out in the book shop then do anything else. 

“Why did you fall?” Aziraphale asked, and Crowley missed the coin. It bounced of his hand and rolled on the floor. Crowley stood up and went after the coin, winning some time to come up with an answer. He picked the coin from the floor, and leaned against the nearest bookshelf, crossing his arms on his chest. 

“The… Same as everyone? Lucifer had an idea and it backfired. I… The idea of free will appealed to me… So I backed him up. And things went south from thereon.” Crowley said, not sure why Aziraphale was asking this. 

“Surely your name wasn’t Crawly back then? It isn’t very… Angelic.” 

“No, of course it wasn’t! What do you think I was called? St Crawly?”

“What was it then?” 

“…You really don’t know?” Crowley asked, flabbergasted. He had assumed Aziraphale had known. Surely Gabriel or Michael had said something to him. It was an absolutely wonderful way to make him feel like shit, but perhaps Heaven was as embarrassed of a fallen Seraphim as… Well, as the fallen Seraphim himself. 

“No? Should I know? I’m sorry, Crowley. Is this a painful subject for you?” Aziraphale asked, genuine worry in his eyes.

“Actually… No.” He answered, truthfully to his own surprise. It wasn’t like he was particularly proud of **all** the things he had done. But… Some of them. He still felt free will was kind of a nifty thing to have and well, things had worked out for him. Somehow. Eventually.   
But what he had liked about in Aziraphale was, that he didn’t really treat him all that different. He had thought that perhaps Aziraphale was simply above of it all, but now it seemed like the idiot had never actually known who his friend was. 

“Raphael. It was Raphael.” Crowley said finally, figuring the thing would come out sooner or later anyway. 

“You… What was it?” Aziraphale asked, his eyes widening. 

“Aaa… Nooo…. Come oonnnn. Please don’t make a fuss.” Crowley groaned, leaning his head further back against the bookshelf.

“Raphael the Seraphim? Raphael the archangel? Creator of stars, the right hand of…” 

“Stopstopstopstop! Please, Aziraphale, just… I’m Crowley. The same idiot as before. You know me. Don’t… Don’t make me out to be something I wasn’t.” Crowley said, with tired voice. Aziraphale looked at his friend. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Well because I though you knew! I mean everybody knows, it was a pretty public fuck-up.” 

“I… Didn’t really follow politics all that much back then.” Aziraphale said, awkwardly. They stayed a while in silence, before he asked:  
“Alpha Centauri. You keep talking about it. Did you… Did you make it?” 

“Ahumm… Yes. I… It’s one of my favourites. Always was. It doesn’t really matter.” Crowley said, trying to simultaneously admit to liking something, as well as play down the significance of it. It was a tricky thing to do, and he ended up failing miserably.

“Well… I would quite like to visit it someday. With you I mean.” Aziraphale said, smiling his genuine, happy smile. Crowley stared at him. 

“Y… You would? Okay then! I mean… I’d love to! I just… Need a bit of help with getting there.”

“What do you mean?” 

“My wings. You know… Not as good as they once were. Demon wings… They don’t really carry one as far as angel wings do.” Crowley said, not looking at Aziraphale. It was a bit embarrassing after all.

“Ahh. I see. That is… Well. That was very unkind of… God. But don’t worry, I can give you lift!” Aziraphale said, with his trademark happiness and enthusiasm. Crowley smiled back to him. 

“Maybe later. I mean… I’ve got… Stuff to do.” He said, before slumping back on the sofa. Aziraphale nodded happily, getting back to the book he had been reading. 

After a while Aziraphale lifted his head again from the book.   
“Crowley?” He asked.

“Yes?” Crowley was laying cross legged on the sofa, his eyes closed behind his sunglasses and his hands resting on his stomach.

“I distinctly remember you several times threatening to leave to Alpha Centauri. Without me, I mean.”

“Umm. Yes?” 

“But you were never able to leave? Because of your wings, I mean. You were lying.” Aziraphale sounded… sad. After all, he had thought Crowley had stayed… Well. For other reasons. 

“Nahhh. Would I lie to you?” Crowley asked, tilting his head and Aziraphale gave him the driest possible look. The demon sighed and sat up on the sofa. “Fiiinee. But it wasn’t a lie! A… Bluff perhaps.”

“A bluff?” 

“Yes, angel. Come on, I was never gonna leave without you, was I?” He said, granting Aziraphale his most charming smile. Aziraphale stared at him, once again out of words because of the demon.   
“Ah. Well… That is… Quite considerate of you.” He muttered. “Well…. Next week then. Alpha Centauri. My treat.” Aziraphale said, delighted to hear the demons answer. 

“Alpha Centauri. Next week.” Crowley nodded, like confirming to himself that this was a good idea. After all, Alpha Centauri had always been his favourite.


End file.
